Instantâneo
by T. Lecter
Summary: São diálogos. Mas cada palavra pode ser um sentimento, depende dos olhos que as vêem. Eles se amam? Talvez. Mas o amor é só um estranho nesse paraíso de palavras. Ah, é apenas um diálogo.


Instantâneo é uma bobagem minha. Um surto de loucura e pesadelo juntos que acabaram por me dar uma idéia estúpida de colocar um diálogo estranho de pessoas estranhas. Humanos acima de tudo, humanos além do possível.

A simples conversa de dois humanos.

**-**

**-**

**Amigos do Acaso**

**-**

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Sorriso que ilumina o sol!_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Sol! Como você está?_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Bem, apenas com sono_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Isso se resolve com uma cama._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Ahh pra eu dormir agora só se você vir me buscar_

**­Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_onde estás?_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Daqui a pouco estou saindo do trabalho  
Daqui a pouco começa a chover_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Amo chuva_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Eu amaria estar na chuva contigo_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Hoje choveu por aqui_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Aqui também.. choveu de manhã lembrei de você_

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Ah, eu amaria estar contigo, na chuva ou não, meu caro_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Esse teu jeito duvidoso de falar as coisas é admirador_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Fale mais desse meu jeito..._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Minha cara o seu jeito..._

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Gosto de contos em q a chuva é a protagonista  
Qualquer história fica mais fantástica se pudermos imaginar aquele barulho típico das gotas tocando o chão_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Vamos ver se eu tenho a capacidade de imaginar uma história que eu, você e a chuva estejamos juntos...e que você não seja a protagonista  
Ahh difícil!_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Essas palavras podem me levar a cometer pecados em pensamentos, bem sabes._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Então ficaria feliz em te levar a perdição_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Perca-se comigo_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Já me perdi, já não me acho mais, já nem sei pra onde ir_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Não se preocupa.. encontro o impossível quando fecho os olhos, é só ouvir..._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Guia-me, com a tua voz suave, só de pensar eu fico todo... todo_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Guio... mas não garanto falar muitas coisas_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Sussurre apenas vento, que eu vou te entender_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Em alguns momentos as palavras me fogem dos lábios e passam a agir com as mãos numa dança estranha_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Nossa... diga algo pra mim.. com palavras fugidas  
Eu não sei dançar, talvez palavras fugidas me ensinem_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Não precisa saber dançar..._  
**­**_Só feche os olhos... sinta a música da chuva... abra os braços, abrace o barulho suave e finja que não há mais nada no mundo além de nós dois e a calma do anoitecer_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Eu abraçaria o barulho suave com o meu silêncio e o barulho suave morderia meu silêncio_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Posso morder o barulho para evitar que ele te machuque_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_A sua mordida é um som, que pode ser um barulho  
O meu silêncio gostaria de ser mordido_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Então eu serei o barulho, a música, a suavidade melodiosa que vai guiar teu silêncio e te arrancar um suspiro doce e gentil..._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_"- Ai!" - eu diria_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_A próxima música do repertório seria meu riso._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Assim eu me apaixono_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_É um risco_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Correria riscos por você_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Se eu responder o que pensei, me chamaria de egoísta._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Responda! Eu com certeza iria gostar_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Eu correria o risco de te roubar, pra me sentir viva outra vez... Arriscaria te roubar pra ser meu e, depois, eu ia sorrir e te agradecer por qualquer coisa q você ñ fez._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Isso foi a coisa mais diferente que já me disseram_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Mas por que?_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_É como se você já me conhecesse e não soubesse disso  
Gosto disso_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_haha_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Gostei do que você disse  
Normalmente alguém diria: "Eu correria também riscos por você" ou "Eu não correria"_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Ah... pra você ver... não sei se sou de fato diferente, mas... penso demais em mim..._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Não ligo pra isso... Mas você me roubaria pra alimentar a minha paixão imediatista  
Desse ponto de vista, eu também sou_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Imagine só... dois egoístas pensando neles mesmos e, estranha e consequentemente, um no outro._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Não. Os dois pensando em uma pessoa só  
Você pensando em si mesma...e eu pensando em você...  
Eu querendo que você me roube e que eu seja só seu_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Um alguém diria que isso parece loucura... eu digo q isso parece poesia. gosto de poesia._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Poesia pura, porque de pensamentos e sensatez não vivem as palavras que te falo_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_É uma pena q só possamos trocar palavras.  
E ao mesmo tempo, é uma dádiva. por que talvez não saberíamos o que dizer se nos puséssemos frente a frente... EU não saberia._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Eu não diria nada.. as vezes não temos e não precisamos dizer nada  
Isso é uma resposta a certos momentos bons e ruins, ou o meio termo disso  
É uma pena realmente mas do futuro ninguém sabe_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Nem quero saber._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_E continuar um bom amigo do acaso eu pretendo_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Amigos do acaso... isso me faz ter idéias absurdamente patéticas. (ou poéticas, não sei.)_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Se são poéticas..não são idéias são sentimentos.. se são sentimentos, são patéticos_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Então, de certa forma, eu não menti... só troquei o coração pela lógica... idéias e sentimentos... como você consegue provocar esse tanto de sensações em mim em apenas alguns minutos?_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Não sei, apenas consigo se soubesse seriam cálculos... não sentimentos  
Talvez meus sentimentos sejam cálculos_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Tente calcular a magnitude disso, e eu acreditarei nessa suposição._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_A magnitude disso é o efeito de um olhar em moléculas de água... silencioso e estrondoso, rápido e imperceptível. Se for fruto da sua imaginação, eu também sou_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_És então a minha melhor criação!  
Ganhou um lugar premium na prateleira. (eu diria coração, mas já é óbvio do que se trata a prateleira, não?)_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Objetos?_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Não. Minha prateleira não tem objetos...  
Tem sonhos._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_(palavras não tenho) vou lembrar sempre disso_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Do q? você não precisa de palavras!_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Vou lembrar sempre de você_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Você já é parte daquilo que lembro quando me vejo a fitar o nada  
Será bom ser uma lembrança tua, sinal de que estarei em sua cabeça..._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Eu gosto de realizar sonhos_

**­Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Torne-se real! por que juro ñ acreditar que o sejas._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Vou tornar, não é uma promessa, é um objetivo_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Teu objetivo é tornar-se real para mim? Agora sim, sei que você é um sonho!  
Eu esperarei._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Meu objetivo é realizar sonhos, logo meu objetivo é tornar-me real pra você._

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Meu objetivo também é realizar sonhos, mas apenas os meus. Então, temos o mesmo objetivo, já q você é um sonho meu._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Então meus objetivos e sonhos te pertencem_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Acabo de ganhar um presente!_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Obrigada._

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Acabei de dar um suspiro_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Obrigado_

**­**

**Ino - pequeno sorriso diz:**  
_Acabei de dar um sorriso!_

**Gaara e um triste raio de sol diz:**  
_Obrigado por isso também. Esse é o meu presente: O Teu Sorriso._

_ -_

_PS.: Essa conversa realmente existiu entre duas pessoas. Quem? Ah, não preciso contar tudo pra vocês._


End file.
